Mysteries of the Heart
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: After losing his fiance, Kaho Mizuki, Eriol Hiiragizawa turned cold and emotionless. Then he discovers Kaho's heart was transplanted to someone else, Tomoyo Daidouji. When both hearts meet...will the hearts resonate? Or will the hearts break more?
1. Mysterie 1: Promises

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Parings:** E x T / T x T

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Summary:**

**Authors Notes:** Konnichiwa! Okay, this is my second long story. So I present to you another E x T, Mysteries of the Heart. The setting of this story is England. I remember watching something like this long time ago but I forgot what it was. Please do enjoy! Don't forget to review after, it really helps urges me to go ahead and continue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**1****st**** Mysterie : Promises**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Promise**—_ n_ a pledge; an undertaking to do or not to do something; an indication, as of a successful future._vti_ to pledge; to undertake; to give a reason to expect.

"Eriol…" A sweet warm voice murmured.

It was evening, the stars twinkling brightly in the sinister heavens, enlightening it. The moon shone its fullest, giving out more luminosity than all the other little fragments of light. Two figures stood near each other on one the Hiiragizawa mansion's balcony overseeing the downtown lights of England.

The owner of the voice, a very attractive red haired, wrapped her arms around the handsome young man beside her. The cool evening breeze swept through them causing her to shiver.

"Is it too cold?" A deep calming voice asked.

"You worry too much Hiiragizawa Eriol." The woman murmured.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eriol asked, as his glasses reflected in the moonlight, "It's not my fault that Kaho Mizuki is prone to every known virus in the universe. Very soon, you'll be mine and mine only."

Eriol planted a soft, but passionate kiss on her forehead. Kaho smiled in response as she held her right hand up the air, staring at the diamond ring in her finger.

"We're engaged at last." She said breathlessly as Eriol grabbed her hand and wrapped hers around his.

"You're still leaving for Japan tomorrow?"

She faced him with a playful expression and planted a kiss on his nose, "Of course silly. I have to inform my parents that I'm engaged to the best man ever."

"Kaho. Are you sure you want to leave alone?"

"Shh…" She laid a finger over his lips, hushing him, "We already talked about this. You can't leave remember? Don't you have important meetings that day?"

Eriol Hiiragizawa is the young possessor of the Hiiragizawa Corporation. In the young age of twenty-one he completely inherited the wealth of both his parents. Since then, he'd been busy: meetings, arrangements, contracts and managing filled his work schedule. But even though he was young, he managed not only to do these things but also raised the net worth of the whole company itself in a very high percentage.

Kaho Mizuki, in the other hand is Eriol's fiancé.

"Well yeah," Eriol admitted, "But still, I can't let you leave alone."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Kaho said firmly with slight authority, "I'll be alright. You're my fiancé not my guardian."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Eriol squeezed her hand, "Come back safe okay?"

Kaho faced him and smiled as she tiptoed and kissed his lips tenderly. It lingered for awhile and soon they broke it. Eriol felt it wasn't enough for him. So, Eriol let her hand go as he threw it in her hair wrapping his other hand around her. Eriol gave her a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"I'll come back safe, I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Father!" A melodious voice cried.

That very same evening, Hiroshi Daidoji, a very wealthy but very busy business man arrived home. Tomoyo Daidoji, his beautiful daughter who is now a successful fashion designer, stood in the mansion's entrance. Her pale face glowed under the full moon, with a heart warming smile pasted on her face. Her amethyst eyes danced in pure bliss.

Hiroshi met up with her after a couple of steps, "Tomoyo darling."

"Mom's waiting at the dining room." Tomoyo beamed, "My birthday is coming up."

"Yeah." Hiroshi said softly, "Twenty one this year, am I right?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Uh-huh."

The father and daughter entered the extravagant mansion, being greeted by many home keepers along the way. Both chatted happily about their days as they headed to the dining room. One of the rooms of the right wing of the mansion is where the dining room is located. Tomoyo and Hiroshi entered the dining room together.

Crystal chandeliers hung in the ceiling, illuminating the room with bright light. The huge circular antique dining table was exactly in the middle, with expensive lace silk draped over it. A royal blue table runner ran through the table from end to end. A crystal candle holder is located in the middle of the table, all five candles lit.

Sonomi Daidoji is already seated on her seat, waving happily at both her husband and her daughter. Hiroshi and Tomoyo headed toward her. Tomoyo sat down next to her mother while Hiroshi kissed Sonomi in the forehead before taking a seat in the other side. A few minutes passed; soon the kitchen maid served dinner.

"The toy company opened new shops in Europe." Sonomi proudly announced, "How's Solitary Designs and the holdings?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Well, Solitary Designs has a new line up of clothes this month."

A cell phone rang then, Tomoyo and Sonomi looked at Hiroshi, who flipped his phone on, accepting the call. It was a short conversation, but it doesn't look like a good one. Hiroshi's actions already predicted what the call was for.

"So who is it?" Sonomi asked.

"It's Jiro Hayashi, the manager of the company branches in Japan." Hiroshi explained, "He was asking if I could be there for a very important meeting. I have to leave tomorrow."

"But…my birthday…" Tomoyo muttered sadly, carefully dropping the fork and knife on her plate, "You missed last year's birthday father, why can't you be here this time?"

"I'm sorry darling." Hiroshi had hints of guilt on his voice, "I don't control things going on the company internationally. If they need me in one place, I have to show up or it's a great loss."

Tomoyo forced a smile, "Oh well, It can't be helped. I understand father, I know how busy you are. Sorry for my selfishness."

"No it's not that." Hiroshi thought for awhile, "Well, I remember he said only one meeting."

"Huh?"

"I don't have to stay there for so long." Hiroshi clarified, "I could be home for your birthday darling, no doubt about that."

"That's great to hear." Sonomi clapped her hands, "So what do you think Tomoyo?"

"Promise?" She held out her pinky, while Hiroshi grinned and wrapped his to hers.

"Yeah, I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I hope you like it!


	2. Mysterie 2 : Shatter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Parings:** E x T / T x T / S x S

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS!

**Authoress Notes:** OMG, it's like forever I didn't update this story. Domo, I just managed to plan out my chapters super late. And thus, I didn't want to really drop this project because the idea is awesome. And yes, I think it's going to be angsty…so yeah. So please do enjoy this chapter. Read and review, ne?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2****st**** Mysterie : Shattered**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Shatter**—_ vti_ to reduce to fragments suddenly; to smash; to damage or be damaged severely.

And thus, the avoidable appointment of Hiroshi Daidouji is set in its own very time. He decided to get a flight as early as possible, so he booked a ticket for Japan the very next morning. The king sun wasn't even up yet, but the moon glowed fully in the sky, taking its authority, shining its magnificent glow in the starry heavens. Hiroshi was already awake then, walking down the carpeted stairs while talking in his cell phone once more.

"…yes. I'll be there soon." The man said then flipped his cell phone closed, cutting the line off.

"Master," The butler, the young but trustworthy Miles Fitzgerald ran up to the man, "Your suitcase and your car is ready sire, I hope you have a safe trip."

"Thank you Miles." Hiroshi smiled warmly at him. Both men then walked down the stairs quietly. At their very last step, before stepping into the tiled floor, Miles quickly opened his mouth to say something.

"Master, are you definitely sure you don't want to be chauffeured down to the airport?" Miles asked.

"Certainly Miles, I don't really want to disturb anybody in this time."

"Very well master," Miles then handed him the key to the shiny black BMW that was parked in front of the driveway, "Here are your keys, and yes, Ms. Tomoyo wanted to give you this letter."

Miles then pulled out an envelope, "She said to read it soon, it looks important."

Hiroshi patted his butler's shoulders as he pocketed the two items, "Thank you, please so take care of my family while I'm away."

"Very well Master."

Hiroshi then headed outside, dug out the keys, opened the door and slowly went inside the vehicle, waving to those house takers who were awake in that time of hour. Then, the car engines started and he drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Hiiragizawan manor, Mizuki Kaho stared up the ceiling of the wood paneled ceiling of the master's bedroom. Around her waist was a pale arm, which gave a silent message of 'don't go'. A small smile played on her lips as she looked sideward at the young cerulean haired god who was fast asleep down in his comforters. She reached and touched his pale cheeks as she whispered, "Eriol, I'm leaving now."

Kaho didn't really want to sneak out at for a night flight because she knew the young man will certainly drive her to the airport. But she also didn't want to disturb his packed schedule, and force to squeeze time for her. The meetings tomorrow are gravely important to his company, and also some once in a lifetime opportunities. So to her selflessness, she decided to book an early morning flight to Japan.

She reached for the man's arm as she picked it up ever so slowly, making sure she didn't wake him up. She then, as best as she could, stepped out the bed, still holding the man's arm. Eriol stirred up a little, causing Kaho to jump in surprise but he soon stopped. Instead she just smiled as she reached for one of the pillows and tucked in under Eriol's arm to replace her. Slowly, once more, she laid his arm down.

Kaho took a deep breath of relief as she silently walked towards a closet and pulled out some suitable clothes for traveling. She then quickly changed before she neared her sleeping lover for the last time and kisses him on the cheek softly, "Farewell, I'll call you as soon as I arrive at Japan."

Kaho stepped out the room, leaving the young sleeping countenance with a small smile pasted on his face.

* * *

Hiroshi Daidouji was on the road, safely cruising down the traffic free morning roads of England. His eyes were focused on the road, as he arrived in next traffic light. He slowly pressed the car's breaks as the car slowed down and stopped exactly where it should be. While waiting for the light to turn green again, he reached for the envelope in the empty seat next to him.

Then, he remembered what Miles told him awhile ago.

"_She said to read it soon, it looks important."_

So slowly, Hiroshi tore a side of the envelope. Then he glanced at the traffic light…still red. He slipped the paper out the envelope and carefully unfolded it, exactly when he did that, the light turned green. So then he just tucked the letter back at the chair and started driving once more.

* * *

Kaho Mizuki turned on her red corvette's engine as she rolled down her windows for the last time, waving goodbye to the caretaker of the Hiiragizawan manor, Nakuru Akizuki. Slowly, she backed up and then found place at the road. Since the manor was located up in a hill, she drove down the hill, out the fence and then to the main road.

* * *

Hiroshi can't help it—while driving, he was reading his dear daughters letter. He chuckled on some of her words while once in awhile he glances up the road. He's lucky if he reaches a red light on the way, which was a rare occurrence. But while driving, still with his head down and his eyes focused on the letter, he accidentally passed a red light.

His head quickly popped up and to his horror, a car was exactly in front of him. In quick response, he jammed his hand to his car horn while he quickly hit the breaks. But it was too late…so late…

He knew it. All he could do was wish.

* * *

Mizuki Kaho smiled softly at the picture of her and Eriol that was posted on her car. She was there, waiting for the red light keeping her to turn green. It didn't take long to turn green, so exactly when it did, she stepped into the car's gas as the car drove through the middle of the road her car was crossing. Then to her surprise she saw blinding lights glaring straight at her…car front lights.

Her heart skipped a beat as she froze in fear. A black BMW was heading to her way—she's going to crash. Her hands shook as she tried to press the gas to go faster away from the car's way, but it was too late.

Then a series of horns and the screeching of tires filled the air.

* * *

It was a terrible crash.

The police immediately went to the location of the incident when they were reported about it. The red corvette, owned by Kaho Mizuki, was damaged greatly from the passenger's seat down. Meanwhile the black BMW, owned by Hiroshi Daidouji, was completely wasted. The vehicle was fell down side up and completely ignited into flames after it reached the ground.

Hiroshi Daidouji was killed immediately after the crash while Kaho Mizuki died on the way to the hospital. Mizuki signed up as an organ donor, so her body was immediately being checked up.

The accident happened like this: Hiroshi Daidouji sped through a red traffic light, while Mizuki's corvette was crossing the car. Mizuki froze for a bit before she snapped and hit gas to move the car. Sadly, Hiroshi didn't have the right timing to stop his car either, so he directly hit the back of Mizuki's car, and soon skidded and toppled over. Mizuki's car also skidded in the opposite direction, hitting a pole.

The bodies were immediately checked and identified. When the police finished their investigations, they made a note to contact the closest relation they have in England.

* * *

_And thus…the accident shattered many things._

_Appointments,_

_Dreams,_

_Relationships,_

_And hearts._


End file.
